Unexpected
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: JJ and Emily get the surprise of their lives. Femslash - don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to LauraMaeH94 for the prompts for this fic on Facebook. The prompts she gave me were cold toes, hot chocolate, and newborn baby. Then, of course, I happened to find a certain show on television, and this fic was born... I think this idea has been done before with Emily and Garcia, but I haven't seen one with JJ...**

**Warning: Contains femslah *le gasp* Yes, I actually wrote a Jemily fic O.o Very nervous about this. Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**FYI: Italics are thoughts :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, would JJ have married Will? HELL NO!**

Jennifer Jareau was having a bad week. On Sunday, her car broke down. Monday, Henry got sick, and stayed sick until Thursday. Friday, the team had taken a case in Auburn, NY, which was having one of its snowiest winters in history. Meaning, it was freezing out, and JJ had not packed appropriate footwear, so her toes were constantly cold. The only good thing about this week was that Emily was there to help with everything. JJ and Emily had been dating for 6 months, a year after JJ had left Will (when he gave her grief for being bi). Emily had been there for her since the night JJ showed up on her doorstep with a couple of duffel bags and a sleeping Henry. In the year in between, they dated other people, but eventually they had ended up together.

Now, it was Saturday, and Hotch had sent JJ and Emily to Syracuse to gather information about more possible victims. They were on their way back, and driving through a lake-effect snow band. To top it off, JJ had been having awful cramps all day, and she had no Ibuprofen in her purse. She was miserable, to say the least.

Emily was worried about JJ. Her cramps had gotten worse throughout the day, so much so that JJ had to pull over so Emily could take over driving. Now, Emily watched as JJ curled in on herself to try to ease the pain.

"Jen, sweetheart? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Emily asked worriedly. This wasn't normal, especially for JJ.

"No, Em, I'm fine. It's just bad cramps." The smile that JJ meant as reassuring did nothing to ease Emily's fears as it turned into a grimace.

"Jen, I love you, but something's not right." Emily was really worried now. They were in the middle of a blizzard, on the thruway, with no cell service, and JJ was in obvious pain.

"Em, I said I'm -" Suddenly, the tires on the SUV started to slide sideways. Emily tried to straighten out the vehicle, but she was powerless as the SUV careened out of control.

"Hang on!" Emily yelled as the SUV spun and finally crashed to a stop in the snow covered median.

* * *

As the world finally stopped spinning, JJ looked frantically at her girlfriend.

"Em, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Do you think we can drive out of this?"

"I don't know."

Emily managed to start the vehicle, but once she tried to put it in gear, it became glaringly obvious that they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Looks like we're stuck here, Jen. How are the cramps?" When she didn't get an answer, Emily looked over at JJ to see that she was very pale.

"Jen? What's wrong? Talk to me!"

JJ looked at Emily and said

"Em, something's really wrong. They're getting worse."

"Do you want to lie down in the back? I think we have enough gas to keep the heat running for the time being."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Emily managed to navigate into the backseat without too much trouble. However, as soon as JJ started to move, she let out a small scream of pain.

"Jen? Where does it hurt?" Emily was starting to panic. JJ in this much pain was very bad.

JJ was nearly in tears. "My stomach, Em. God, it hurts!"

"Okay, I'm going to help you get back here. Then I can try to figure out what's wrong."

"Okay."

Slowly, they navigated JJ into the backseat, and managed to lay her down.

"Jayje, I'm going to feel around your stomach to make sure this isn't appendicitis."

"Okay." JJ groaned out.

Emily's fingers gently pressed into JJ's stomach. Luckily, her appendix wasn't inflamed. So that ruled out appendicitis. As she reached the center of JJ's abdomen, she froze. JJ's stomach was rigid.

_This is bad. This is very very bad._

* * *

JJ's thoughts were reeling.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I let Emily take me to the hospital? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

JJ felt Em examining her, and breathed a sigh of relief that it apparently wasn't her appendix. However, that relief was short-lived when Emily froze while her hands probed the middle of her abdomen, a look of pure terror on her face.

_Oh, no._

"Em?" JJ asked, her voice shaky. "What is it?"

"Jen, your stomach is rigid. Is it possible that you're bleeding internally?"

"No, I don't think so, I -" Suddenly, she felt a whole new type of pain. Pain that was familiar, but she couldn't place where it was from. "Ow!"

"Jen, what's going on?"

Another wave of pain ripped through JJ's body, and she felt pressure. Pressure she hadn't felt since when Henry was born.

_Oh, god no. No no no no no. This can't be happening!_

* * *

"Em!" JJ's voice was full of panic. Emily hadn't heard her that scared in a long time.

"Jay, what is it?"

"Em, I feel like I have to push."

That froze Emily in her tracks.

"Push? What do you mean push?"

"It feels like when I gave birth to Henry! God, Em, I'm scared!" JJ was terrified. They were stranded in the middle of a snowstorm with little heat and she was in a lot of pain.

Emily was also terrified. Her girlfriend was in pain, and something was trying to come out of her body.

"Jen, I'm going to find some blankets so we an cover you up and hopefully see what's going on, okay?" Emily's voice shook. She managed to find two blankets and the two canteens of hot cocoa that Garcia had sent them with.

JJ covered herself with one of the blankets and took off her shoes and pants. As she did, she felt even more pressure to push. She pushed a tiny bit and screamed when a large gush of water flowed from her body.

"EM!"

"What?" Emily had never heard JJ scream like that. Ever.

"I think I'm having a baby. If I'm right, my water just broke!"

* * *

Emily's brain froze. _Baby? Oh, my god. Focus, Prentiss. Your girlfriend needs you._

Emily managed to control herself.

"Okay, Jen. I'm going to look and see what's going on, alright?"

"Em, I have to push!"

Emily lifted the blanket.

"Okay, on my count. Ready? One. Two. Three. Push!"

JJ pushed, and both JJ and Emily screamed. JJ because the pain was unbearable. Emily because she realized that JJ was definitely having a baby, and that baby was going to enter the world very soon.

"Oh, my god! Jen, you were right."

"WHAT?"

"You're definitely having a baby. I can see the head." Emily was in shock. JJ hadn't gained any weight. Hell, she hadn't been with anyone else for six months!

"Oh, god, Em. How did I not know?" JJ was even more terrified. She hadn't gone to the doctor or anything. Thankfully, she hadn't drank much alcohol in a while, but still.

"Jay, you need to push." Emily snapped put of her funk and realized that the longer the baby took to arrive, the worse it would be.

"Okay."

"Ready? Push!"

It only took three more pushes before the baby entered the world.

"It's a girl!" Emily said.

"Oh, my god." said JJ.

Their happiness and awe was short-lived when they realized the little girl wasn't crying.

**AN: This is what happens when I flick channels and land on 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' I am not a doctor, and I have never been pregnant, so I apologize for inaccuracies. Chapter 2 to come soon! Reviews are chocolate, which is good for your health :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh, my gosh! You guys actually like this story! *gapes in amazement***

**Huge THANK YOUS to TodaysMadness26, SSAJemily, Crazy Heart 101, gimini523, **

**guest reviewer Scottie, and all of my other guest reviewers (whoever you guys are :)) Your reviews are what inspire me to keep writing! Oh, and a shout out to LauraMaeH94, without whom this story (and the THREE others her prompts inspired :] I can hear the squealing from here...) would have never existed. Anyway, enough of my babbling! On to chapter 2!**

JJ's heart dropped when she realized her baby girl wasn't crying.

"Em? Why isn't she crying? Em?"

Emily was panicking. _Oh god, please let this baby live. Please._

Frantically, Emily cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose and rubbed her back, trying to get her to make a sound.

_Please, God. Don't make Jennifer lose her baby girl._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the little girl let out a magnificent wail. Emily started to cry as well.

"Oh, thank god!" Emily wrapped the newborn in the remaining blanket and gently placed her into JJ's arms.

Tears ran down JJ's face as she held her baby girl for the first time.

"She's beautiful. How could I not know, Em?"

"I don't know, Jen. All I know is that she is a miracle."

"I'm a terrible mother! I have nothing for her! No crib, car seat, anything!" JJ was starting to panic again.

"Jay, breathe. We'll be okay. As soon as we get out of this snowbank..." Emily trailed off, looking at the gas gauge. Thankfully, they had filled it right before they let Syracuse, so they had 3/4 of a tank. "I am going to see if I can get any cell signal." She looked at her cellphone display and growled when 'No Service Available' blinked back at her.

"No luck?" JJ asked, staring at the brilliant blue eyes of her little girl. _My blue eyes,_ she realized.

"No. I think we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"I'm sorry, Em."

"What for, Jay?"

"You didn't sign on for this. A baby. I'd understand if you wanted to leave." JJ said, looking down.

"How could you think I would want to leave?" Emily was floored.

"Think about it, Em. Based on the baby's size, I was definitely pregnant when we started dating. You have no responsibility to this child, or me."

"The hell I don't! I love you, Jennifer. And Henry, and this beautiful little girl. It doesn't matter that I wasn't there at conception. I'm here now, and that is all that matters. I would love to be there as Henry's and this child's second mother. That is, if you'll have me." Emily trailed off, the insecurities her mother instilled in her showing themselves with force.

"You really love me?" Tears ran down JJ's face.

"Always and forever." Emily stated, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to JJ's lips.

"We have a daughter." JJ said, awe still lacing her voice.

"Yes, we do." Emily agreed. "What are we going to name her?"

"I've always liked the name Alexandra."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What about a middle name?"

"You really want me to pick her middle name?"

"Of course, Em. You are her mother too, you know."

"Marie." Emily said instantly.

"I like it. Alexandra Marie Jareau-Prentiss." JJ said

Emily froze when JJ said Alexandra's last name.

"She may not be yours by DNA. If she was, she would become a lab rat. But, she is your daughter as much as she is mine. I want her to have both of our names."

Emily had tears running down her face as she said

"Alexandra Marie Jareau-Prentiss it is. Our little AJ."

**AN: Once again, thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and alerts. Please keep it up!**

**Off to write chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to SSAJemily, Crazy Heart 101, calzonaobsessed, TodaysMadness26, keonquil, srhittson, segir, Shay58, palex 4ever, and the guest reviewers (whoever you are :]) for your wonderful reviews! Also, thank you to the 11 people who favorited and the 37 who followed this story! Way to make me feel good about trying a new pairing :) **

**This chapter, we finally get a glimpse of the team! Onward!**

**WARNING: Minor swearing. **

Spencer Reid looked at the clock for the sixth time in the past nine minutes and twenty-two seconds. He was really starting to get worried. Emily and JJ had left Syracuse three hours ago. Barring traffic, it should have taken them forty-five minutes to get back. An hour, tops. That left two hours unaccounted for.

"Hey, Hotch?" Reid hollered across the precinct.

"What, Reid?" Hotch replied as he walked over.

"JJ and Emily should have been back by now."

Hotch looked at the clock, and a grim look swept over his face.

"Morgan!" Hotch yelled "Get Garcia on the phone. NOW!"

Quickly, Morgan dialed and soon the cheery voice of the tech analyst filled the room.

"Office of Supreme Awesomeness, Tech Diva Penelope Garcia speaking. How may I rock your world today?"

"Baby Girl, I need you to track Emily's and JJ's cellphones." Morgan stated flatly.

"Why do you need to track their cellphones? Are my Princess and Buttercup okay? Oh, god, are they hurt? Have they been kidnapped? What's -"

"Garcia, we just need to know where they are." said Hotch, effectively stopping the tech guru's rambling.

"Okay. Searching, searching. DAMN IT!"

"What, Baby Girl?"

"I can't find them Derek! Oh, god. I can't find them!" Garcia was starting to panic.

"Wait, Garcia, check where their phones last registered." Reid said.

"Okay. Um, they were last connected near the Waterloo exit."

"That's right before a cellphone dead zone," said Reid "So that leaves us with a fifteen to twenty mile stretch of highway where they could be."

"Let's go!" said Morgan

"Wait, you guys. That area just got slammed with snow. Rossi called me and said that he's stuck where he is until the plows go through. Maybe Em and Jayje pulled over until the storm passed?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"Here's what we're going to do. We give them forty-five minuted to either call or show up, or we go looking for them." said Hotch

Reluctantly, the team sat down.

And they waited.

* * *

Little AJ was finally asleep. JJ just stared at her, still in shock over all of it. JJ could feel Emily's eyes on her, as they had been for the past half an hour or so.

"Em?"

"Yeah, Jen?"

"Why are you staring?"

Emily looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, uh... um..."

"Em, what is it?"

"Do you know who the father is?" Emily blurted out, immediately covering her mouth with her hand "Shit, Jen. I didn't mean it like that. I -"

"Em."

It doesn't matter to me. Well, it does, but -"

"Em."

"God, I'm screwing this up. I'm going to be a terrible mother and -"

"Emily Elisabeth Prentiss! You listen to me right now!" JJ scolded, being careful not to wake AJ.

Emily finally stopped rambling.

"What?"

"Sweetheart, you were rambling. I know how you meant it. Yes, I know who it is, but he is _never_ going

to be near our daughter, and that is all I'm going to say about it." JJ said vehemently.

"Okay." said Emily worriedly. She didn't like the look she saw in JJ's eyes. A combination of disgust

and fear.

"Emily, listen to me. You are going to be an amazing mother. Hell, an hour ago we didn't even know AJ

existed! The love I see in your eyes when you look at her is what I see when you look at Henry. When you look at me. Emily, you already are an amazing mother." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Jen. I really needed to hear that." said Emily, kissing JJ sweetly on the lips. They sat in silence before a while until JJ said

"Em?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"What are we going to tell the team?"

**AN: And there you have it! What is JJ hiding? I don't know, I haven't decided yet! Give me ideas, please! I will give credit where it is due :) Oh, and what did you think of my characterization of the team? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING – Brief description of rape. Nothing graphic, but if you are not comfortable reading that sort of thing, then skip the entire section in italics. WARNING **

Emily stared in awe at little AJ, whom Emily was finally holding. JJ had succumbed to slumber, so Emily held their daughter. Emily spoke softly to AJ.

"Hi, AJ. I'm Emily, your Mama. Your Mommy is sleeping right now, so it's just you and me at the moment."

AJ's piercing blue eyes gazed up at Emily, almost as if she could understand everything Emily was saying.

"You are quite the surprise, you know. Your mommy and I didn't know you were coming. But that doesn't make you any less loved. Granted, the rest of the family doesn't know about you yet. I think you'll have them wrapped around your fingers in no time, though. How about I tell you about some of them. First, there's Grandpa Dave. He's a famous author who loves to cook. He is probably going to spoil you every chance he gets. Then there's Uncle Aaron. He might seem like a tough, emotionless guy, but he's a big softie on the inside. Uncle Spencer is the one who is going to help you with your homework and science projects. There's Uncle Derek, the one who is going to be the one scaring off ay boys you bring home when you're older. Actually, now that I think about it, all of them are going to scare the boys away. Don't worry, Mommy and I will try to keep them in line! Where did I leave off? Oh, right. Aunt Penelope. She is going to be spoiling you on a daily basis, and she will probably teach you all about computers. Just don't hack any government sites, okay?"

Emily paused and stared at AJ. She looked just like JJ, and it made Emily's heart swell.

"There's one more person you need to know about right now. Your older brother, Henry. He's four years old, and I know he is going to adore you. His heart is so big, AJ. Just like his mommy's. Just like yours, I hope. As for me, I know I am going to screw up from time to time, but I promise to do my best to protect you and love you with everything I have. You, your mommy and Henry are my world. I have a little secret to tell you. I am going to ask your mommy to marry me. What do you think?"

AJ gurgled, and Emily swore that she saw a tiny smile.

"I'll take that as permission." Emily noticed that AJ's eyelids were drooping.

"Sleep well, my baby girl. I love you."

Emily sat, content, as she watched JJ and AJ sleep.

* * *

_JJ walked towards her car. It had been a very long day. The killing never seemed to end. She heard a noise behind her. Turning, she didn't see anything. As she turned back towards her car, she jumped when she saw Anderson standing in front of her._

"_Geez, Anderson. That is a way to get shot."_

"_Sorry, Agent Jareau. I wasn't thinking." the way Anderson leered at JJ made her very uneasy._

"_Well, did you need something? I really want to get going." she said as she subtly inched away from him._

"_Actually, yes. I needed to do this." Anderson forced his lips to JJ's. She jerked away from him._

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_

"_Taking what's mine." Anderson said as he pushed JJ to the ground and climbed on top of her. _

_JJ tried to scream, but Anderson swiftly tied a gag in her mouth. JJ Tried desperately to fight him off, but he was too strong for her. He ripped her shirt open and forcibly touched her chest. Soon, he tired of that and forced his hand up her skirt..._

* * *

"NOOOO! Anderson, stop! Get off of me! No! Please, no! Stop! Please stop!"

JJ's screaming startled Emily and AJ. Emily struggled to soothe AJ, who had started to whimper, and calm JJ down.

"Jen, wake up sweetie." She touched JJ's arm.

JJ jerked awake and scrambled away from Emily, sobbing as she did.

"Jay, breathe. It's okay. You're safe." Emily whispered soothingly, rubbing small circles on JJ's back. Slowly, JJ's sobs died down to whimpers. JJ took a deep breath and said

"Em, I need to tell you something."

"Jen, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, I do. You deserve to know. Anderson... Anderson is AJ's father." JJ shuddered as she mentioned Anderson's name.

"Okay." Emily said. Then, she thought about JJ's screaming a few moments prior, and her heart sank. "Jen... did he... did he _rape_ you?"

"Yes." JJ started sobbing again, and Emily felt like a block of ice had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, God." Emily said, tearing up at the fact that her girlfriend had been dealing with this pain alone.

"I'm sorry, Em." JJ said brokenly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! It was all on him."

"Yes, I do. I didn't go to the police. I couldn't fight him off. I feel so dirty. All of the time. And I didn't want to tell you because..."

"Why, Jen?"

"Because I thought I would lose you. Who would want to be with a dirty, tainted rape victim?"

"Jennifer, listen to me. You are not dirty. You are not tainted. You are a survivor, and I love _you_. All AJ will know of Anderson is that he is a sperm donor. If you want to tell her the full story when she's old enough, we can. I am in this for the long haul. I love all three of you. You, Henry, and AJ are my world, my everything, and that is never going to change."

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just hold me?"

"Jen, you never have to ask."

Emily sat, holding the love of her life in one arm, and their newborn daughter in the other. Soon, all three fell into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Thank you LauraMaeH94, Buka 2000, TodaysMadness26, calzonaobsessed, Shay58, Twilightangell, and srhittson for your reviews. **

**Let me know what you think! I have never written a scene like that, and I want to know if I did it justice. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So sorry this took so long. Real life and writer's block are very bad things! I want to just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. This is my first JJ/Emily pairing fic, and your support is awesome!**

**Special thanks go to LauraMaeH94, who helped me with my writer's block. She wrote a section of this chapter. Thanks hun!**

David Rossi gripped the steering wheel tightly. The snow plows had finally gone past his SUV, so he could start looking for JJ and Emily. He had checked in with the team three hours ago, and they had started to look for the missing agents as well. So far, there had been no luck, and they had gotten stuck near Weedsport after a plow hit a tractor trailer. As he drove past the Waterloo exit, Dave slowed down, staring intently for any sign of the missing SUV. After a few more miles, he glanced towards the median, and slammed on his brakes. There, half-buried in the snowbank, was a government issued black SUV. Dave quickly pulled over and grabbed his cellphone, cursing when he remembered that there was no service. Dave got out of his SUV and carefully made his way towards the buried vehicle. The snow was so deep, it almost went to his waist.

_Lord, please let them be okay._ He prayed to himself, as he finally made it to the side of the SUV and cleaned the snow off of the window. What he saw shook him to his very core. There, sitting snuggly in each other's arms, were his colleagues, and what looked to be a...no, it couldn't be! A baby? He tapped gently on the window, hoping to not startle the agents. Prentiss was the first to rouse from her slumber, looking around slightly confused, panic momentarily crossing her face as she saw a face in the window. The panic soon turned to relief when recognition struck.

Emily was startled from sleep by tapping on the window. Blearily, she looked to the window. A moment of paralyzing fear went through her when she saw a man standing outside. However, she quickly realized that the man outside was a friend. Gently, she nudged JJ awake.

"Em? What's going on?"

"Rossi's outside the car. I need you to cover AJ as much as possible. I have to open the door, and by the looks of it, it's freezing out."

"Okay." JJ quickly wrapped AJ tighter in the blanket, slipping her pants on as she did so.

"All set?" asked Emily.

"Yep."

Emily unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Rossi, who was looking at them lie he had seen a ghost.

"Emily, JJ. Thank god you're all right! The team has been frantic."

"Good to see you too, Dave." said Emily.

"Let's get you out of here, huh? Then you can explain to me where you got that baby from!" Rossi said, looking at AJ as he did so.

"Fine, let's go." Emily said as she climbed out of the car.

"Uh, Em?"

Rossi and Emily looked at JJ.

"Yeah, Jay?"

"How far is it to Rossi's SUV? I'm not sure I can walk."

"Shit. Here, let me carry AJ and Dave can carry you." Emily said, as she gently took AJ from JJ's arms.

She quickly made her way to the parked SUV, with Rossi close behind. AJ apparently did not think highly of the change on temperature, because she started to wail. Emily climbed into the backseat of the SUV ad slid all the way over, making room for Rossi to place JJ down. Rossi then climbed into the driver's seat and blasted the heat. As they all warmed up, Emily passed AJ, who had calmed down some, back to JJ.

Rossi took a long look at AJ and said

"Okay. Let me ask you this first. Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes." said Emily

"Okay. I'll call Garcia to find the closest one after we get out into cellphone range. Now, for my second question. Where did you get that baby?"

"Dave, JJ gave birth around 5 hours ago."

Dave nearly lost control of the car.

"WHAT?!"  
"I know. We were shocked too." said JJ with a small smile.

"But- but-" Rossi spluttered "You weren't pregnant!"

"Apparently, I was. Trust me, no one is more shocked than me. I thought Em was going to pass out when I figured out what was going on."

"I was not! I was just a little freaked out that my girlfriend was giving birth in the back of the car!" Emily said indignantly.

"A little?" Rossi asked skeptically.

"Okay, I was a lot freaked out. Wouldn't you have been?"

"Touche." Rossi said. "We should be getting cell service any minute now. What do you want me to tell the team?" he asked, looking at a now sleeping AJ.

"Don't tell them everything yet. They deserve to find out in person." JJ said softly, gently running her hand on AJ's head.

Rossi glanced backward at the three people in the back seat. He knew that JJ and Emily were going to be great parents to the baby girl, even though her existence hadn't been known until a few hours prior. In that moment, David Rossi realized that the child behind him was a miracle, and that everyone's lives would be forever altered. Definitely for the better.

**AN: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**The awards season is here! The final ballot for the 2012 Profiler's Choice Fanfiction Awards is now available on the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum! Anyone with a fanfiction account can submit a ballot! **

**Also, the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange signups are open until October 31st on the CCOAC forum.**

**Details for both the awards and the Christmas fic exchange are on the forum :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. Real life kicked my ass... Anyway, on with the story!**

Penelope Garcia was pacing her office. Her worry for Emily and JJ had increased dramatically since Rossi's last call, when he had first started looking for the two missing agents. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Rossi?"

"Hey, Pen."

"EMILY! Oh, my god. Are you okay? Wait, where's JJ? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Pen, breathe. We're both okay. But we need the location of the hospital closest to us."

"Wait, why? You just said you're both okay! Why do you need a hospital?"

"PEN! Calm down. We are fine. We just need to get checked out. We did crash into a snowbank, after all."

"Okay. Okay, Community General is closest. I have sent the location to Rossi's GPS."

"Thanks, Pen. We'll call later okay? Oh, and tell Hotch and the others where we are."

"Sure thing, Butch McSexiness. Tech Diva out."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Garcia set her computers to alert her on her two friends' conditions. Then, she called Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hey, Bossman. The Italian Stallion found our Princess and Buttercup. He's taking them to Community General to get them checked out. Address has been set to your GPS."

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch hung up and looked at Reid and Morgan. "Rossi found them. We're heading to the hospital."

* * *

AJ was sleeping in Emily's arms once again, as JJ leaned on her shoulder. Rossi kept glancing at them in the rear-view mirror.

"What's her name?"

Emily looked up. "Alexandra Marie."

Rossi smiled "That's beautiful."

All of a sudden, JJ gave a yelp and hunched over, holding her stomach.

"JJ? What's wrong?" Rossi asked.

JJ whimpered.

"Jen?" Emily asked worriedly. Then she noticed the water puddled on the floor of the SUV. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Emily?" Rossi asked, louder this time.

"I'm having another baby." JJ said, pale as a sheet.

"Dave, just keep driving." Emily instructed as JJ screamed in pain.

"Holy shit." Rossi said. Not showing signs of pregnancy with one baby was rare enough, but twins? Nearly unheard of. Rossi stepped on the gas. They were still half an hour from the hospital.

"Breathe, Jay." Emily said as she grabbed a FBI jacket from the back of the SUV. She gently placed AJ on the seat next to her.

"Em, I don't think I can do this again." JJ said weakly.

"Jay, you have to try. Do you feel like you need to push?"

JJ nodded.

"Okay, on the my count. One. Two. Three. PUSH!" The SUV was filled with JJ's screaming and Rossi's swearing.

After five more pushes, JJ felt the second baby slip from her body. This time, the baby cried immediately.

"It's a boy!" Emily said, awe once again written all over her face.

"A boy?" JJ asked "Oh, my god."

Emily placed the baby into JJ's arms and picked up AJ, who had slept through the entire thing. Rossi smiled at the four of them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dave. How much farther to the hospital?"

"Five minutes, give or take." Rossi went silent for a moment, then started to snicker.

"What's so funny, Dave?" JJ asked.

"I just pictured the team's faces when they find out about these two."

JJ and Emily joined him in laughing, knowing someone was going to need a camera to capture the moment the team learned of the two newest BAU family members.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Rossi pulled to a stop in front of the doors marked 'Emergency.' He got out and ran inside to find a nurse.

"I need help!"

"A young nurse came running over.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"My friend gave birth to twins after crashing into a snowbank."

The nurse grabbed a wheelchair.

"How far along was she?"

"She didn't know she was pregnant."

"Somebody page OB!" The nurse yelled as she ran out the door with the wheelchair, Rossi following closely behind.

When Emily saw the nurse with the wheelchair, she opened the door and helped JJ, who was holding AJ sit into it. They were quickly rushed to a free bed. The OBGYN was waiting for them.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Jennifer Jareau."

"How long ago did you deliver?"

"The first around six hours ago, the second 10 minutes ago." JJ said, holding Emily's free hand tightly.

"Have they had any trouble breathing that you could see?"

"No, nothing."

"Alright. Based on their sizes, they were relatively close to full term, which works in their favor. We are going to to take them to get them cleaned up and examined."

A second nurse came in the room with hospital wristbands.

"Do you have a name for them?"

"The little girl is Alexandra Marie Jareau-Prentiss." JJ said "We don't have a name for the boy yet, but his last name will be Jareau-Prentiss as well."

The nurse smiled "Will Mr. Prentiss be coming in as well?"

"Actually, it's Ms. Prentiss." JJ said, looking at Emily.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right." said Emily, a small smile on her face.

The nurse gave a small smile in return. "Well, Ms. Prentiss, we'll give you the other parental wristband so you can visit the babies and stay with your girlfriend."

"Thank you."

The nurse left taking AJ and her brother with them.

JJ looked tiredly at Emily.

"We're going to have our work cut out for us, Prentiss. Three kids under the age of five."

"That we are, Jareau." Emily said cheekily. Her face paled suddenly.

"Em, what is it?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"We have to tell our mothers."

**AN: Betcha didn't see THAT coming :) The team finds out next chapter! Also... I NEED YOUR HELP! I have no idea what to do for boys names.. Could you pretty please give me suggestions? I'm at a loss...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Please keep them coming! :)**


End file.
